Innocent love
by Cami Betancur
Summary: El amor a distancia no siempre resulta ser malo y aburrido, y menos si se trata de dos adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas. Porque el amor entre Jean y Yuri, puede ser muchas cosas menos inocente.


Advertencia: R18-Alto contenido sexual, es pura y llanamente fetichista sin pasar a lo burdo, raro o soez.

Todo personaje pertenece al anime Yuri on Ice, propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo.

Sin más disfruten~

* * *

Para muchas parejas a distancia quizá la parte más dura y triste era estar lejos pero para Yuri estar lejos de Jean solo significaba diversión, pues tenía la fórmula perfecta para hacer que su novio le hirviera la sangre. Y como si de un chasquido de dedos se tratara tenerlo comiéndose el alma mientras toma el vuelo más rápido hacia Rusia.

Era una fórmula para la que le toco reunir toda su valentía, sensualidad y calentura, porque no se podía mentir a sí mismo estar junto a Jean por 1 año solo viéndose entre competencias y días libres le revolvía las hormonas. Cada que se lo encontraba en los vestidores solo quería saltarle encima y comérsele la boca, y es que esos labios carnosos y esa piel tostada se le hacían irresistibles.

Cuando Jean le comento en una llamada que no podría ir la siguiente semana que tendría libre porque su familia y amigos estaban encima suyo para que pasaran tiempo de calidad el rubio se molestó rotundamente, lo suficiente para enfrascarse en una discusión y terminar colgándole, él era su pareja, y además ya le había prometido su visita, quizás sonara como un adolescente quejumbroso y egoísta pero la realidad era que le importaba una mierda.

JJ por su parte tampoco se tomó bien la pelea, adoraba a su lindo rubio pero tampoco podía dejar olvidados sus seres queridos, conocía su mal temperamento y no quería volver a marcar a Yuri para seguir en una pelea sin sentido, así que en su mente la mejor idea que surgió fue darle un tiempo a Yuri para que se calmara, después sí llamarlo para hacer las paces y sin duda alguna prometerle recompensarlo. Cuando lo miraba así era casi como un niño hermoso y mimado.

Al pasar más de 24 horas y no recibir noticias de Jean, se sintió realmente mal quería llamarlo y disculparse por su actitud sin embargo su orgullo era demasiado grande para mencionar un simple perdón. Después de horas dando vueltas ingenio un plan, era arriesgado y desesperado. Sin embargo no podía retractarse aunque su corazón latiera frenético y sus mejillas estuvieran totalmente rojas. Se posicionó boca abajo en la cama y se subió la camiseta lo suficiente para que se apreciará toda su espalda baja, y bajo el pantalón más allá de la mitad de sus nalgas, para que se viera perfectamente el arco marcado de su cadera y la curva respingada de su culo, tomo una foto a la cual le anexo un corto mensaje y la envío antes de morirse de la vergüenza.

Sería poco decir que Jean se quedó sin aire al ver la foto que su gatito le había mandado junto a ese "Estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta cuánto te necesito?" porque literalmente se había ahogado con el agua que estaba tomando, y casi por reflejo se le empezó a formar un gran problema entre los pantalones, porque sin duda no era nada difícil que alguien de la pista notaran esa erección.

El resultado final no fue otro que tener a Jean devorándolo justo en la entrada de su casa sin siquiera descargar la maleta. Ese día descubrió el arma más letal que podía usar como persuasión, "la seducción".

Pero la cosa no quedo ahí, como si de un juego sexual se tratara Yuri empezó a mandar más y más fotos subidas de tono, ahora no se conformaba solo con mostrar partes de su cuerpo, fotos desnudo, en cuatro, lamiendo sin sutileza una paleta, masturbándose, lubricando con sus dedos su propia entrada, jugando con pequeños vibradores rosados o masturbándose con dildos que ni cerca estarían de su tamaño y rogándole que fuera su pene. Ese era el martirio y el paraíso del Canadiense, ahora nunca estaba seguro de que mandaría su sexy gatito puesto que juntos estaban descubriendo un gigantesco mundo de sexualidad y placer, incorporando algunas cosas nuevas y exóticas al placentero y duro sexo que tenía cada que se reencontraban.

Yuri por su parte se había decantado por la lencería y las vestimentas que resaltaran su atractivo, adoraba ver a Jean con la respiración incontrolable y esa mirada salvaje cada que salía del baño luciendo lo suficientemente sexy para que se le cayera la baba a su novio y le doliera su propia dureza.

Era un digno comprador online, tenía ya construido un amplio armario para deleite exclusivo de su rey y por supuesto suyo. Desde lencería femenina con faldas, medias, mayas y muchas tangas, o babydolls tiernos y sensuales, junto a cadenas y collares que iban perfectos con las aniñadas orejas felinas y las estéticas colas que tanto le gustaban, al principio se le hizo complicado moverse con ellas por el tapón anal pero ahora incluso podía andar por la casa y seguir haciendo sus cosas normales con el sexy cosplay mientras el pelinegro solo se quedaba idiotizado viéndolo, y comiéndoselo con esa mirada cargada de lujuria y amor.

Su última adquisición era un atuendo más agresivo perfecto para reñir un poco a Jean, estaban a puertas de la competencia y ninguno de los 2 podía ceder días de práctica para verse, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sacar un par de horas a la semana para molestar y calentar a su rival. Al llegar a casa contemplo de nuevo el paquete abierto sobre su cama, era un traje que sin duda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, consistía en un arnés de correas de cuero que tejidas en su cuerpo desnudo, lo ceñía de la manera más sensual posible, saco del armario varios zapatos para comprobar con cual se vería mejor, decidiéndose por unas plataformas negras que sumaban 10 cm a su altura para estilizar aún más su cuerpo, sumando por último un cárdigan largo, de tono oscuro a juego con las correas. Con todo ya organizado para su pequeña sección de fotos, se vistió de manera lenta frente al espejo, contemplando el hermoso contraste de las correas que a travesaban su pecho contra su piel nívea, estaba segurísimo que un Canadiense en específico quedaría sin habla cuando lo viera. De solo pensar en Jean mirando esas fotos le entraba un poco de excitación, lastimosamente como con cada gran competencia tenían un acuerdo de no autocomplacerse y era un verdadero suplicio no masturbarse por tanto tiempo aunque de la recompensa no se quejara.

Finalmente restaban solo dos días para reunirse con su pequeño, para Jean la distancia era literalmente una maldita perdición verse restringido de besar, tocar acariciar y devorar a Yuri era un martirio, aunque bueno honestamente con el rubio hasta ese martirio le encantaba y mucho más cuando se lo hacía pasar en total abstinencia, sonaba masoquista sí pero que más podía hacer si su novio era una máquina sexual que lo incitaba a sufrir erecciones fuera donde fuera y a la hora del día que le diera la gana, no podía controlarle, si Yuri mandaba un foto él tenía una reacción instantánea que iba desde la simple pero no menos intensa excitación hasta en sus formas más graves comprar un tiquete aéreo de forma online para ir a verle lo más pronto posible.

Cuando sintió una serie de nuevos mensajes entrando muy temprano en la madrugada apenas y volteo su cuerpo envuelto entre las térmicas sabanas para ojear el remitente. La luz le molestaba en los ojos aun no acostumbrados y Morfeo peleaba por retenerlo otro rato; pero ni el sueño, ni el cansancio acumulado pudieron bloquear el cortocircuito que su produjo en su cabeza junto con la maldita sacudida que inundo cada musculo de su cuerpo, al tensarse como si en vez de un pene tuviera una piedra entre las piernas. En ese momento su cuerpo tomaba una decisión no muy sabia ni conservadora, porque su parte racional aun comprendía que físicamente era más importante que su frenético corazón bombeara toda esa sangre hacia sus extremidades en vez de retener todo el flujo en su miembro. Respiraba absolutamente tan rápido que temía desmallarse por la impresión. Le dolió como el demonio sentirse tan restringido como para estar a punto de eyacular sin tocarse. Por el desespero tiro su cabeza hacia atrás consiguiendo un golpe contra el respaldar de la cama.

– ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito totalmente frustrado importándole una mierda que fueran menos de las 3 de la mañana y todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Marco con prisa el número del pequeño diablo que acababa de hacerle aquello, recibiendo inmediatamente una delicada y triunfal risa del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Te gusto mi regalo de consolación? Después de que gane el GPF voy asegurarme de reconfortarte…– su voz sonaba sexy, y eso era lo último que JJ necesitaba para querer morirse.

–Bebé no me hagas esto, me muero por cogerte en este instante, peeeero sé que es imposible así que te ruego déjame masturbar estoy delirando Yuri, contigo, con tu cuerpo, con tu voz, tu calor, con esa rica fricción, con ese culito tan levantado y esas correas tan sexys. Por favor bebé, te lo suplico, estoy duro y no se bajara ni aunque me metiera bajo el agua congelada.

Yuri enmudeció un segundo, procesando la súplica de Jean, podía escuchar su desesperación y excitación en cada palabra, un gemido quería escapar de su boca y empezar a masturbarse solo para calmar también su erección pero haciendo un último esfuerzo por su compra y el regalo para su Rey se contuvo. –Jean amor, no puedes hacer eso, así que aguanta–. No cedería, ni aunque le prometiera el mundo, ni aunque jurara hacerlo gritar en la cama hasta desmayarse. Era una regla, una sagrada. –Puedes contar los números primos para distraerte– soltó infamemente mientras no se resistía a la carcajada.

–Yuri-chan lo que estas haciendo es muy bajo…– tomo unos segundos para inhalar profundamente y continuo, –mira que querer ganar el GPF de una forma tan sucia no es algo que se vería bien del joven orgullo de Rusia, que pensaría la prensa especializada si se enterara.

Ahora no escuchaba el tono jocoso y deseoso de Jean y eso le sorprendió un poco. ¿Se molestó acaso? ¿Y sí era así, por qué?

Su cuestionamiento interno fue interrumpido por el zumbidito característico de un mensaje, un poco anonadado alejo el aparato de su oreja y miro aquello que había entrado a su bandeja de mensajes, la curiosidad fue mayor al leer quien se lo envió. Abrió la notificación tragando saliva, sintió una presión indecorosa en su abdomen, junto una erección por todo el inmenso deseo de materializarse justo en ese momento en Canadá… Su novio definitivamente era un Adonis perfecto desde primera hora de la mañana, y esa envergadura con que lo doto la naturaleza solo le daba puntos extras, casi se le aguo la boca de solo ver esa foto. Un descarado e irreverente JJ le sonreí a través del lente, recién levantado, rodeado aun de sabanas sobre su cama mientras su mano rodeaba el ancho de una prominente erección. –Bebé, sí siempre me tienes así de duro por ti, ¿cómo pretendes que vaya a entrenar? Entorpecer los entrenamientos de tu rival es un movimiento muy sucio para ganarle pero no te preocupes el increíble JJ se repondrá de este golpe bajo y te ganara en todo su esplendor para poder regalarte esa medalla dorada que tan magnifica se verá en tu cuello esa noche en nuestra cama–

–Ven… ¿Venganza? – Su voz sonó temblorosa, ahora a JJ no era el único al que le urgía echarse un cariñito así mismo.

Jean sonrió satisfecho, su pequeño gatito quedaría igual que él con una frustración increíblemente grande encima por ver tanto y poder hacer tan poco. –Yuuuri~ cuando te vea no te voy a soltar. Te voy a probar todo hasta hastiarme de tu sabor aunque bien sabemos que eso es imposible para un adicto como yo.

La vibración en su nombre le provocaba un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal como si de electricidad se tratara, desencadenando a su vez una serie de espasmos en su entrada como si inconscientemente se preparara para la intromisión de ese delicioso pedazo de carne que se lucia en esa foto. Froto sus nalgas lentamente contra las sabanas, la tenue fricción que ejercía contra su entrada fue suficiente para descomponer un poco su respiración. Mordió su labio excitado definitivamente no había nadie en el mundo que le calentara tanto con Jean Jacques y su estúpido y magnifico todo.

– ¡No, no, no bebé! Sé un buen niño y aguarda hasta que vaya allí. Recuerda contar números primos sirve mucho para el problemita.

Yuri podía ver la galante sonrisa deslumbrando en su cara por haberle devuelto la jugarreta.

–glupyy *

–Ja, ja, ja amor he escuchado tanto eso de tus lindos labios que estoy seguro que me has dicho estúpido. Ahora es mi turno _petit...**_

–YA lyublyu tebya, moy korol' ***

–Uhm… _Je t'aime mon chat ****_

Touché pensó. A esos 2 putos días que quedaban para verse más les valía irse rápido, entre más pronto pudiera verle más pronto le susurraría muchos más te amo contra sus labios.

* * *

Si las traducciones estan mal, plz me corrigen. Espero les guste este pasado one-shot que pienso agregarle una merecida y limonosa continuación.

* Estúpido

** Pequeño

*** Te amo, mi rey

**** Te amo, gatito


End file.
